


Ninety-Five

by Inked_Doodles



Category: Ninety-Five
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inked_Doodles/pseuds/Inked_Doodles
Summary: A wolf-dog is captured and thrown into a prison filled with mutts of all sorts. The guards are fierce, partly-mechanic dogs, designed to kill and control. The wolf in the cage next to her is a mysterious hybrid. Together, they plan to escape and foil the Society's havoc-filled plot.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This work will be posted on Wattpad. My account is Fanspazz_36, if you'd care to give it a look! As always, kudos and feedback are greatly appreciated; I can't improve or give you guys readable content without knowing exactly WHAT that content is!

A silver dog was running endlessly, it seemed, through the sprawling mountain wasteland. She seemed not to tire, loping furiously between boulders and the occasional bush. Noise erupted behind her, a disturbing chorus of shrill yips, whines, growls, snarls, and feral roars of mechanized creatures. It was clear that the wolf-dog was trying desperately to escape the hellish scene behind her. No matter how far she ran, the noise grew closer.

Soon, the rocky, bare mountains broke and a land of lush greenness spread in front of the fleeing canine. An odd spark of remembrance flashed in her eyes for an instant, but it was shaken off as the terror returned. She once again continued forward, only calming when a soothing clearing opened around her. The wolf-dog scented the air, hackles raising.

As she became accustomed to the general scent of her surroundings, the wolf was aware of a tainted stream. Blood swirled gently toward her through the clear liquid, spreading like a virus. The sticky scarlet liquid flowed faster with every passing second, and soon all of the water was red. Bubbling, it rose higher until it had washed to her large silver paws. The she-wolf tried to move, but something wasn't right. Rather than gushing around her paws, it seemed to turn glue-like with every movement. It drifted higher and higher around her body until she was chest-deep in the sharp-smelling liquid.

A desperate howl erupted from deep within her chest, ending in a series of panicky barks and whimpers. Without warning, sparks of electricity bolted around in the blood and a deafening, robotic bark echoed around the clearing. A white wolf appeared from the outer edges of the pine trees, howling melodically. The blood seemed to evaporate immediately, and the silver canine collapsed, shaking and whining. Her fur was matted red with sticky blood, and she knew she would remember this moment for the rest of her life...

~.~.~.~

A panting, sweaty mess, the silver wolf sat bolt upright, shivering violently. The whites of her eyes were showing, signaling that she was clearly terrified. As her heartbeat returned to its normal pace, her surroundings became clearer. She was in an unfamiliar cage in a strange building. Everything was stone-like and gray, and she realized that the walls echoed.

Clicking of nails on the cement floor alerted her of a beastly presence. A long-furred, mottled hybrid paced back and forth in front of her cage, stone-faced and rigid. With a start, the caged wolf-dog realized that the left half of his body was covered with a steely metal. His robotic eye was a sharp blue, and it remained unmoving. As she gazed at him, the blue eye snapped toward her while his original brown eye was fixed on the wall ahead of him. Gasping, she stumbled a few paces backward, taken aback.

While doing so, she caught sight of her fur. There wasn't a trace of blood anywhere, and her scent smelled of this strange prison. The canine came to the conclusion that she had been in a slumber for a long spell. Turning her gaze to the left, the silver canine noted that there were cages aligned next to hers. A silent, lethargic black and white mutt laid in defeat on the cold cement floor, his fur dirty and ungroomed. The sight filled her with dread.

As she turned to gaze at the door of her cage, the canine caught sight of a bolt. It was high up, questionably low enough for her to just barely nose at, so she pushed off with her muscular haunches and hung onto the door with her front paws. Just as the she-wolf craned her neck and touched the chilled metal lock with the tip of her wet nose, an ominous growl startled her to her haunches. Her guard Beast was glaring at her with such ferocity that the hair on the back of her neck stood up. His neck was stiffened, jutted forward to command dominance. Frightened, she dropped to her belly and smashed the side of her face to the floor, a submissive gesture.

Still glaring, the hybrid Beast opened his steely maws. His teeth were sharp and metallic. "If you dare pull a move again, fleabag, your pelt will be mine!" The beastly creature's voice was low and gravelly, a mechanical undertone making itself heard. To emphasize his warning, he bared his teeth, snapping them shut with a violent clang. With that, he turned and continued pacing, the robotic eye constantly fixed on the poor wolf-dog.

As the silver wolf turned back to the corner of her cage, a chill ran up the tip of her tail to the nape of her neck. She shivered as she lie down, resting her head sorrowfully on her paws. 'I'm never getting out of here, am I?'


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The silver wolf-dog you read about in the first chapter? That's Denali. In this chapter, she meets a new and unlikely friend...

"Hey, you! Dog! You're needed." That's the noise I wake up to each and every cold morning: the cold, mechanical voice of the head Beast. That same voice that is sent through the intercom at the top of my cement and wire cage daily, to give me a rude awakening.

I opened my eyes, blinking the harsh sunlight out of them. In front of my cage, three Beasts laughed at me, a cruel, terrible noise to my ears. The mismatched metal of their bodies gleamed in the light, eyes glinting maliciously. Their hackles were standing straight up, and their scruff was fluffed up in a hostile manner. The paws that were metal had long, cold claws that clicked and scraped against the concrete floor.

Miserably standing up and shaking the soreness out of my muscles, I drooped my silver ears and fluffy tail and halfheartedly looked for a way out of this cruel prison. The longer I'm stuck here, the more I realize that trying to escape is futile. Are you wondering why I'm caged here? Are you curious about my past? It's a long story...

  
~.~.~.~

About a hundred years ago, the climate used to be warm, the land grassy and fertile, rich with vegetation. Not anymore, though. During the Great War, the Government took over the earth and turned the land into a barren countryside. Where dirt used to be is now dull gray sand and stone, and there is a tall, electric fence with barbed wire at the top around the City. The citizens of the City are all poor, and it's up to the Beasts to keep them in check. If any creature went against the rules within the Government's proximities, the harsh mechanical creatures would carry out the single rule set by the Authorities: terminate.

Usually, this was the case, but in a few instances, the Government would send a new rule into the Beasts' wires. An example of this is when the Wolf Pack ran through the Mountains and was caught by the Government. The Authorities took note of the wolves' brute strength, stamina, and speed. During this time, there had happened to be rebellion among the citizens of the City. The Government was looking for a successful way to control the people, and by observing the wolves, they had found a way to harness the outbursts of the citizens. They were going to breed the mutts that were wandering around the City, familiar with the people, with the wolves, and then splice their bloodlines with wires and metal parts, removing the injured parts of them and making them stronger. Some of the street mutts were part, if not half, wolf, however, causing the hybrids to be mostly wolf.

The night before the Splicing, a slinking shape appeared in front of the cages. A hybrid that was mostly wolf was riling up the other hybrids. In a barking, whirling frenzy, the canines had surged in a huge mass towards the front of the kennels. With the combined force pushing up against the metal, the latches popped off with creaks and groans. The hybrids sped off towards the Mountains, the wolves' homeland. However, the volume of the chaos had alerted the Authorities. They had rushed outside the city with helicopters and huge machines, capturing most of the canines. Ninety-five percent of the hybrids were injured, but the Authorities didn't care. The Splicing was going to happen the next day, anyway.

The few that had gotten away were gone for good, or so it seemed. They bred with the wolves of the Mountains, restoring the bloodlines. The scant number of wolves that decided to make the trip back for hibernation were caught by the authorities. I was one of them.

Shaking my bristling shoulder fur out and ignoring the snarling, drooling hybrid Beasts, I walked warily toward the more controlled Beasts, guards of the Outside. The larger one dipped its head to me silently. I padded out of the guarded door, into the cold sunlight. There, at a slight hill, was the huge Beast, the head Beast. There are dogs and hybrids that haven't yet been made into Beasts, gathering all around. Sitting in a protective circle around the hybrids were the younger Beasts. All eyes were on the head Beast. Its robotized voice started as soon as I sat down, launching into a planned speech about what to expect, how to behave, and such. There was a camera that allowed the Beasts to see the Authorities, and vice versa, that was mounted on a post, recording the lecture.

None of the canines looked particularly happy at the words of the head Beast, but there was one in particular, I noticed, a black-furred hybrid with radiant, enraged amber eyes that looked less than pleased. In the middle of the head Beast's speech, the black hybrid interrupted, eyes flaring. "This isn't right! We shouldn't have to live as pets, sitting here and following every. Little. Order. That the Government sets up for us. Using unnecessary violence to maintain order in the City? Not needed at all!" the hybrid howled, setting blazing amber eyes upon each of the Beasts. The head Beast picked up a faint beep from the Authorities, signaling to terminate. Narrowing its harsh eyes, the Beast sent out a wave to its cronies, giving the signal. With a feral roar, the beasts launched themselves forward, toward the black hybrid. I looked away hastily, clenching my eyes and struggling to clamp my ears shut. A shrill whine echoed through the valley, then it all went silent.

I opened my eyes, only to see the hybrid lying, slain, on the ground with malicious slash marks coating the whole of his pelt. He was unrecognizable, except for the fact that they left his face alone, to let his expression of pain, horror, surprise, and stubbornness stand as a warning to those who might have wanted to rebel.

The next day, I woke up in my cage and went through the same old routine, going to the same old lectures. Except this time, I couldn't get the hybrid's face out of my mind. It should be easy, shouldn't it? I had seen this before, multiple times. This time, though, something broke in my heart. The whole day went as usual, except for in the evening. A mysterious white German Shepherd wolf hybrid was thrown into the cage to my right. The more I stole hidden glances at her, the prettier she seemed. Thick, luxurious white fur, one floppy ear, a permanent cryptic grin plastered on her face, big paws, wiry form. These were just some of the things I immediately liked about her. Another factor that I appreciated was the friendly glint in her blue eyes whenever she glanced over into my cage.

In an hour or two, we were released to go Outside. I immediately went to the white hybrid's side. "Hi, I'm Denali. What's your name?" I tilted my head for emphasis. She laughed, a beautiful, musical sound, and met my curious gaze. "I'm Tikanni," she answered, smiling softly at me. Her voice was different, with a lilting English accent. Hearing her melodic voice, I couldn't help but beam back.

After many weeks, the glancing started to get more mysterious, and Tikanni was starting to become more like a mother than a friend. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, but I could tell that she was thinking deeply. Then, as if she had come to a conclusion, she glanced over at me and smiled deviously. Later, when we had our biweekly breaks to wander around the hybrid yard, we met up. As soon as we were together and out of earshot, a serious expression was planted on her face. "The Government is growing stronger, and they're planning something serious." Her expression was so grave that I instinctively flinched. "What are they planning?" The seriousness of her voice set panic free in my heart and mind. She didn't answer, just stared out past the electric fence, at the Mountains. "What are they going to do?!" Not meeting my eyes directly, she turned toward me, her expression now unreadable. Again, she avoided my frantic question. "We're going to escape."


End file.
